


Didn't Mean to Love You

by aRedBaroness



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sibling Incest, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aRedBaroness/pseuds/aRedBaroness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick/Beaver. Beaver asks for dance lessons and gets more than he bargained for. Also Beav got drugged at the party not Veronica. Be warned this is incestuous slash involving minors. Don't like, don't read</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dick Casablancas is certainly not the sharpest knife in the drawer, but he can still pinpoint the day that it started, that everything changed between them. He knows the exact moment when he first became aware that he had a latent forbidden desire for his dorky little brother.

Beaver had been just thirteen, small and slight as he ever was and as per usual incredibly nervous. Apparently there was a big dance coming up at Neptune High and Beav didn't know how to dance. He had seemed so certain that everyone would laugh at him when they found out. Dick didn't even bother trying to convince his brother that attending high school dances was not mandatory. Beaver was just too paranoid, he would have been convinced that Dick was lying.

Dick had smoked a lot of weed that day, of that he was certain. It sure as hell didn't excuse his behavior, but he felt it played a part. So rather than laughing in his anxious little brother's face, he'd offered to help, to show him his moves. After all Beaver considered his fifteen year old brother to be rather worldly, in those days he still looked up to him.

Beav's lips were red and swollen from his habit of biting them when he was anxious and his big eyes seemed wet, like he was on the verge of tears.

"For fuck's sake Beav, chill. You have to loosen up or I'm not going to be able to teach you anything, except maybe the robot," Dick laughed.

Beaver took a deep breath to calm himself, he was taking this whole dancing thing way too seriously.

"So what do you want to learn first? Slow dance? Fast dance? Bump and grind?" Dick was still very giggly from the joint he'd had earlier.

Beaver just looked at his brother and shrugged. So Dick threw on a random CD, skipping through the songs until he found something suitably slow and sappy and then he took the lead.

It felt surreal slow dancing with his little brother, one of his hands resting on Beaver's delicate hip. Even with the solid physical contact, Dick had always felt like his brother was frail and insubstantial, like he might vanish in a wisp of smoke at any second. It occurred to him as he twirled his brother that he was going about this all wrong, he was teaching his brother the girl's part. Dick couldn't bring himself to care very much though as they danced around the room cheek to cheek.

It all felt bizarrely romantic, but then the song ended and they sprang apart as if burned.

The next song on the disc was fast and dirty with thumping bass and Dick decided to further Beav's education. He pulled his little brother back to him and without thinking about it started grinding against him all hot and heavy. Dick couldn't help but smirk as he saw the bright red blush spread up his brother's neck. Dick's hands fell to Beaver's hips, grabbing them to get his brother to move. Beaver let out a surprised breathy sound and tentatively thrust his hips toward Dick. For fraction of an instant their cocks ground against each other through their jeans. Beaver closed his eyes and licked his lips which let out a small groan and Dick suddenly found himself embarrassingly hard.

It was at this point that Dick couldn't help, but notice how pretty, delicate and vulnerable Beaver looked. He reminded Dick of a skittish wild animal, a colt or maybe a doe with those big sad of eyes of his. Dick became acutely aware of the rolling pressure of Beaver's denim-clad hips against his as they ground together. He noticed how big his little brother's lips were, how they always looked red and swollen and he couldn't help but wonder, how red and swollen those lips would be after a long makeout session or a blow job. Beaver's t-shirt was also both too loose and too short, the way the collar had slid to the side to reveal a creamy shoulder, made Dick's mouth water. The shirt was also riding up on one side and involuntarily Dick's hand wandered down to stroke the pale skin that felt hot and feverish under his hand.

In those few minutes, Dick became hyper-aware of so many things about his brother, so many sexy things about his brother that he really wished he'd never noticed. Once he had seen all these things they were impossible to unsee. He knew he would forever look at his little brother differently.

Dick's hard on was aching for some friction, so he rolled his hips and ground his crotch against Beaver's to gain some relief. He delighted in the whimpering sound this produced. Before he was even aware of the thought Dick found himself with his head buried in his brother's shoulder sucking and bruising the skin as he all but dry-humped his little brother's crotch. At some point Beaver's hands had become tangled in Dick's hair and Beaver was making the sexiest little moans. Dick's hands were now firmly planted on Beav's tight ass as he rode out his sudden climax. Dick soothed his tongue over the livid purple mark he had made on Beaver's neck before pulling away.

Beaver looked breathless and quite thoroughly ravished, but above all confused. He stammered something incomprehensible possibly including the word homework and all but bolted from the room.

Dick was left standing there with an uncomfortable stickiness in his underwear and a bad feeling in his stomach. What he'd done was so wrong and yet he couldn't help wanting to wank himself raw over it and pounce his brother and do it again.

What Dick will always remember is that it was his fault, he started it. This was however just the beginning of their fucked up, incestuous relationship. Despite all the fallout and aftermath of it, Dick just can't bring himself to regret it.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a palpable tension between the Casblancas brothers now. As much as Dick tried to ignore it, it was there. The underlying sexual tension between them was making their normal everyday interactions incredibly awkward. Dick was now constantly checking his little brother out. He would sneak glances at Beaver while they were laid out by the pool suntanning. Or rather Dick suntanned and Beaver laid out in the sun, pale and covered in SPF 80. Dick felt you couldn't really call that suntanning.

He felt the hot pulse of forbidden desire at other times too, like at night. Even at fourteen, Beaver was still prone to nightmares and ever since he could walk there was only one response to a bad nightmare, crawling into bed with his big brother. But now everything was different.

Beaver would still crawl into Dick's bed at night when he woke in terror, but the morning after was six different kinds of uncomfortable. Dick would wake up wrapped tightly and possessively around his little brother, with a throbbing hard on pressed against Beaver's ass. It wasn't intentional or anything it's just that Dick's sleep-self seemed better at grabbing and taking what he wanted.

At first, when it started happening and he woke up first Dick would try and be all noble and disentangle himself from his brother before Beaver was conscious. Now Dick just pulls Beaver closer and occasionally he pretends that he's having a sexy dream and acting it out on Beaver. He tries to see how far he can get before Beav pushes and shouts at him to keep his dreams to himself.

Dick doesn't know what Beaver's bad dreams are about. He caught Beaver having one once, the younger boy had looked terrified and had been thrashing and shouting something that had sounded like "Don't fucking touch me, you pervert!" And that had been before Beaver's dance lesson. So yeah, Dick has no idea what those nightmares are about, he has always known though that Beaver has secrets. You can see those dark secrets any time you look into Beaver's big sad eyes. Beaver still doesn't like most people touching him, it's just his big brother's always been the exception.

So the sexual undercurrent is still lingering, unspoken of, there between them when Dick has the stupid idea to take Beaver to his first party. He's feeling pretty generous, on the whole Madison's been a fairly effective distraction from the lust he harbors for his little brother, so Dick figures he might even try to get Beaver laid. Beaver ought to have sex with someone other than his brother.

It's Shelly Pomroy's party, one of the biggest social events of the year and nothing goes according to Dick's plans. Everything goes horribly wrong. It was Logan's idea to bring the liquid ecstasy to the party. Dick really wants to put a chunk of the blame for what happened on Logan, but really it was his own damn fault.

Dick had put some of the drug in a cup he had intended to give to Madison because she had been withholding as of late and he had been hoping that this would loosen her up. He was on his way over to give it to her when he ran into his little brother. Beaver had looked really nervous, like he had no idea how to relax. Dick had thought Beaver looked like he could use a drink and without thinking handed the cup to his brother. Dick didn't even realize his mistake until about half an hour later when his error became glaringly apparent.

Half an hour later when Dick ran into his brother, Beaver was clearly having the time of his life. Dick immediately knew something was up, Beaver was smiling, all carefree like and giggling. Beaver rarely ever looked even remotely relaxed, never mind happy. He was running his hands through Dick's hair murmuring about how soft it was and how it "glowed" blond.

"Beaver, how much did you drink, bro?" Dick didn't figure out what the problem was right away. He wasn't smart enough for that.

"Just one," Beaver slurred, swaying slightly. "It was really good. One little drink and whoosh, the world gets all swirly. All the bad stuff goes away. One magical drink."

It was right about then that Dick clued in. He had drugged his little brother. Fuck that, he had roofied his little brother.

Beaver was hanging off Dick at this point. He was still stroking Dick's bleached blond surfer locks, but now he had turned his head almost nuzzling Dick's neck. People were starting too notice and giving them weird WTF looks.

"Come on little brother, let's find you a bed somewhere," Dick said trying to pry Beaver off him.

"You can't leave me, Dickie!" Beaver cried out, suddenly panicked.

"I'm not leaving you, Beav. We're just going to find you somewhere to lay down."

"That's a good idea. I don't think my legs are working right," as if on cue Beaver lost his footing, almost bashing his head on a nearby coffeetable.

Dick realized how pointless it was expecting Beaver to walk on his own. Heedless of any negative attention or confused looks he slung Beaver over his shoulder and headed for the nearest bedroom. all the awkwardness worthwhile.


	3. Chapter 3

Dick had been planning to do the right thing, the noble thing. He was going to get Beaver all tucked into bed nicely and then he was going to leave. But nothing was ever that simple. What the hell, he had never been that noble after all.

Dick laid his little brother out on the bed, in what he assumed to be one of the many guest rooms. Unconsciously, he had made sure that the bedroom was at least a wing away from the rest of the party. Nobody else was likely to come stumbling down this hallway anytime soon.

After he had Beaver all laid out on the white coverlet, giggling, Dick made a move to leave. A few more steps and he would have made it, but Beaver just looked to good stretched out like that. Like a buffet. Dick had never been the type to walk away from a buffet.

"Dickie, don't leave me. Please stay with me," Beaver said softly, almost flirtatious. He was crawling down the bed, undoing all of Dick's careful arranging and he had never looked so good.

Against his better judgment and more brotherly instincts, Dick stayed. Beaver was muttering something about being too hot and fighting a loosing battle with his shirt. Buttons were apparently too complicated for this level of intoxication.

"Here let me do that, Beav. You're too wasted," Dick said approaching the bed and taking hold of Beaver's shirt. Dick was a bit buzzed, but the shirt was no match for his skill and soon he was helping Beav yank his tank top over his head as well. The exposed skin was smooth, pale, perfect. Beaver may not have had his older brother's muscular build, in fact his chest appeared rather frail, delicate, waif-like, but Dick wouldn't have it any other way. Beaver looked delicious and for once deliriously happy.

"You're the best big brother, Dick. You're so awesome, taking care of my drunk ass," Beav slurred. Dick thought his brother looked incredibly wide-eyed and innocent as he ruffled Dick's hair in some sort of thank you gesture. Beaver seemed very child-like at that instant.

Dick needed to get out of here. He was so perverted, about to take advantage of his drunk, drugged baby brother. How fucked up was that. Beaver was so wasted he could barely walk and all Dick wanted to do was pounce his ass and take his cherry.

Beaver was now plastered to his big brother's back, his arms wrapped around him tightly, like he thought Dick was a teddy bear. "Come on Dickie. You have to stay with me. What if I have a nightmare or something? What if someone bad comes in here?" Beaver's hands were stroking down his brother's chest in a soothing gesture.

"Okay. I'll stay, but you have to lie down and get some sleep or rest or something."

Beaver released him and flopped back on the bed. He patted the bed beside him. Dick sighed and lay down next to his brother. Beaver rolled to his side to run his fingers through Dick's hair again.

"Seriously, dude. What is it about you and my hair?" Dick said batting the hands away.

Beaver tensed and looked away, "I dunno. It's so soft and pretty and itmakesyoulooksexy."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Dick hadn't really stopped to consider the idea that his little brother might like him back. It had never entered his mind. The way he saw it, he was just a creep, perving on his baby brother. Dick hadn't given thought to how Beaver viewed their fucked up situation. The x seemed to be working like some sort of magical truth serum and Dick didn't want to pass that up. Beaver was just so damn secretive when he was sober. Now might be the time to get some straight answers.

"Beav."

"Hmm?" Beaver was still looking away, running his small hands over the embroidery of the coverlet.

"Do you like me?"

"You're my brother, I have to like you."

"I know, but do you like like me?"

The coverlet seemed extremely engrossing, Beaver was staring at it like it was the most fascinating thing on the planet.

"Cause it's okay. If you like me. I mean dude, I'm hot."

Beaver was still absorbed in the lacey patterns and Dick knew he'd taken the wrong track there. He was trying to be too cool and casual about it. There just wasn't an easy way to tell your little brother that you were totally crushing on him. He'd have to go a more honest touchy-feely route.

"I like you that way. I was just wondering if you like me too?" Dick said softly. He was kicking himself, what a sappy thing to say. When did he grow a uterus?

But Beaver's big sad eyes caught his suddenly, obviously shocked at that statement. Beav looked away and mumbled something at Dick's chest.

"Say again."

"I like like you too," Beav said. He was fidgeting and licking his plump lips.

Dick couldn't help it, it was totally a romantic comedy moment, that is if they made romantic comedies about two brothers falling in love, he kissed Beaver. And the shocked happy sound Beaver made as he did, made all the awkwardness worthwhile.


	4. Chapter 4

Dick loses time of how long they spend making out in the guest bedroom as the bass from the party music thumps in the background. Kissing Beaver is refreshing and fun. Most girls Dick's kissed just tend to melt under his kisses, take them passively. Beaver is different, aggressive, like making out with Dick is some sort of contest that he's doing his damnedest to win. Beaver's always had this kind of intensity that scares him, Dick just never realized he could put that intensity to better uses.

Their tongues are battling and then Beaver's lips slip down to close around Dick's bottom lip sucking it hard. Immediately, Dick's hard on throbs painfully and he pushes his crotch against his brother's desperately seeking friction. Beaver breaks the kiss moaning into Dick's neck. His brother's breath feels hot as fire against his neck. It's so good, yet it's not enough.

"Clothes!" Dick gasps out in between feverish kisses. He can barely think let alone speak, he's too horny. He's sure all the blood in his body has rushed to his groin.

"What?" Beaver pants, his eyes are closed and he has a blissed out smile plastered to his face. Dick feels proud to be the cause of that silly smile.

"Clothes," Dick tries again, struggling to speak against the waves of pleasure washing over him. "We have too many clothes on."

"Oh," Beaver is giggling and yanking Dick's striped shirt over his head. The laughter stops abruptly as he takes in the sight of his older brother's bare chest, bronzed, built and covered in sweat.

"Focus, Cass. No time for drooling now. Not while we both still have pants on."

Dick is yanking Beaver's belt free, quickly followed by his jeans. All that pale delicate skin is making him in danger of drooling himself. Beaver looks so damn edible, stretched across the bed, flushed with color, lips even more swollen and red then usual from the kissing.

"What are you staring at?" Beaver sounds nervous and unsure, like he has no clue how hot he is or how much Dick wants to fuck him into the mattress.

"You're just so pretty, Beav. I could eat you right up," Dick laughs. He's rewarded with the blush that spreads up across that pale skin, making him even harder. He didn't even think that was possible at this point. Dick can't lose focus though, he has a mission. He pulls off Beav's boxers, his mouth watering. It's official, a horny naked Beaver is the sexiest thing alive.

All rational thought has fled as Dick growls and pounces his little brother. He's grabbing the smaller boy's hands and holding them above his head as he sets about mapping every inch of skin with his lips, tongue and teeth. Beaver is panting and writhing beneath him, screaming as Dick's teeth catch on a nipple, nipping it hard.

"Please, Dick," Beaver pleads. "Please let me go, I need to...oh God...I need to touch you."

Dick pauses long enough is his teasing exploration of Beaver's navel to get out, "No way, you're my prisoner now bro. Such a pretty prisoner too." He smiles wickedly, but keeps a firm grasp on his brother's tiny wrists as he returns to his task.

Beaver's begging has become pretty incomprehensible aside from the occasional "Dick." He's thrashing in ecstasy as Dick pauses briefly to rid himself of the remainder of his clothes, taking care to remember the tube of lube in his pocket.

Dick groans as their cocks slid together, pressed hotly between their bodies. He licks one hand and reaches down to wrap it around both their lengths, stroking them slowly. Beaver lets out a sob at the contact, clearly grateful for the relief.

It's good, God it's good, but Dick needs more. He gropes on the nightstand for the lube and shifts down on the bed. Beaver lets out a whimper at the loss of friction. Dick strokes his little brothers thighs soothingly and coats his fingers with the fluid, rubbing his fingers together to warm it up.

Dick's finger pets his brother hole softly before they both let out a gasp as he pushes it in gently. Omigod, it's so tight. Dick's going to be lucky if he lasts five minutes in that tight heat. Dick curls his finger as he thrusts it in a second time, searching for the sweet spot. Beaver's wordless scream as he arches off the bed lets him know when he's found it.

Carefully Dick, adds more lube and inserts a second finger, watching his little brother's face twist up in pleasure. Beaver's biting his lips hard enough to draw blood. The sensations are almost too intense. Dick is mesmerized by the way his brother's body grips his fingers, the way Beaver thrusts back against him like his fingers are magic.

"Please Dick," Beaver groans.

"Please what?" Dick smirks as he brushes his finger against the smaller boy's prostate.

"Oh god!" Beaver's eyes are rolling back in his head.

"Did you want something?"

"In me. Please." Beaver is clearly incapable of saying anything more as he fucks himself on his big brother's hand.

It's all the invitation Dick needs. He pulls back and slicks his cock, pushing it slowly into the hot panting mess that is his brother. Dick looks down as he slides in, it is a mistake. It's the hottest thing he's ever seen. He stops once he's all the way in, he doesn't want to hurt Beaver, but he has to move soon. Oh God, he has to move soon or he'll die, he's sure of it.

Beaver's soon thrusting back against him, thank God. Dick starts with slow steady thrusts that have Beaver gasping and moaning. He cant' keep that pace long though, Beaver is yelling at him to go faster and harder. Dick is glad to follow his brother's request, pounding into his little brother with all pent up frustration borne of having had to deny himself this so long.

Dick brings his brother's legs up over his shoulders and they both curse loudly at the change of angle. It's so good, he can go so much deeper now. Beaver's almost bent in half as Dick resumes in pounding him into the mattress.

God, Beaver's so tight. He's had virgins before, but none had ever been as tight as this. What cruel joke that his best lay is his annoying little brother. Dick swears Beaver is made for him, fits him like a glove or rather a vice. Nothing has ever felt this good, and he knows instinctively that nothing else ever will.

Through the haze of pleasure, Dick remembers that he wants to get Beaver off first. He wraps his large callused hand around Beaver's cock, marveling at the smoothness of the skin, the hot weight of it in his palm. It doesn't take long to get Beaver off. In fact, Dick is amazed his little brother's lasted this long.

When Beaver tenses up, screaming Dick's name as he comes, Dick's vision goes white. His brother's ass is gripping him so tight he can't help but come too. His orgasm seems to last forever prolonged by the post-orgasmic spasms wracking Beaver's body.

Dick rolls them over, still keeping his dick sheathed in his brother. Without sparing a thought for any consequences if they are found like this tomorrow, Dick wraps his arms around Beaver and passes out, his lips nuzzling his little brother's neck.


	5. Chapter 5

It's really early when Dick, wakes up, way too early. Then all the breath leaves his body, his aching erection is still in his little brother's ass. God it feels so good, but it's too torturous to keep still, he has to move. He shifts back, pulling out before slamming back into Beaver hard. Beaver lets out a gasp and then a breathy, "Dick!" As far as Dick's concerned that's his cue to start pounding his brother.

Dick knows he could never tire of this feeling. Fucking Beaver is just so perfect and amazing that he's sure it can't be a sin. Nothing so wrong would ever feel this good, this right. With all the warm heat gripping his cock tight, he knows he won't last long and from the sounds of it neither will Beaver.

"Harder," Beaver urges. "Faster." Dick can't help but comply, speeding up his thrusts, delighting in the sounds his brother is making that spurn him on.

A few minutes later Dick is coming long and hard as Beaver reaches his climax at the same time. They lie still for a while, still pressed against each other waiting for their vision to come back.

All of a sudden everything seems too awkward. This time there's no excuses, Beaver can't possibly still be high and Dick's no longer drunk, not that he had had very much to drink the night before, but now they're totally out of things to blame this fucked up situation on.

Dick pulls out slowly and Beaver whimpers a little. Dick wraps his arms around his little brother again, in a kind of possessive way. He's determined not to let Beaver blame himself for what happened, it was all Dick's fault. He was the mostly sober one after all and he's the older brother, this will always be his fault.

Dick's totally unprepared for it when Beaver speaks. "That was awesome."

Dick's surprised, shouldn't Beaver be freaking out at him for taking advantage and making their relationship all fucked up. But he just says, "Really?" all casual-like, like he's not all that surprised.

"Yeah, too awesome not to do again."

Dick's brain kind of shuts down at that point, unable to process that statement. It's unthinkable. He took advantage of his drugged baby brother and now said brother wants to make them getting it on some sort of regular thing? His dick is absolutely on board for this plan, but as a big brother shouldn't he be trying to put a stop to this. It's not normal and as good as it feels it can't be right.

"But you were drunk. I took advantage of you. It's wrong."

"Come on, Dick. I may not have been sober, but I wanted it. I could have stopped you, if I didn't."

"Yeah, I guess. But what about the fact that we're brothers. There's laws, conventions and shit."

"Haven't you always told me the Casblancas are above the law. Besides who cares about what other people would think. Nobody else has to know."

Dick's not sure what to say to that. He wants to say yes they should totally become secret fuck buddies, but he's still sure that he should be saying no to protect his brother or something.

Beaver silences all this thoughts with a kiss. One kiss is all it takes to shatter Dick's resolve. He's rutting against his brother and kissing him back aggressively. He breaks the kiss to suck on his brother's neck. He wants to stake his claim, mark his brother, make sure that Beaver knows who he belongs to. There's no way he's going to share Beaver, Beaver is his.

After a while it occurs to Dick that it's not so early now. They could get caught at any moment. It may be right to them, but there's no way in hell anyone else is going to see it that way. They have to get out of here fast, get home where's it's private. A place with locked doors so they can pick up where they left off.

He pushes Beaver away. "Shit we gotta go bro. Don't want to get caught by the maids like this. Come on, get dressed." Dick's groping around the bed in a desperate search for pants. He grins triumphantly when he finds them. "We can finish this at home," he continues when he sees Beaver still laying their pouting. Beaver's eyes light up at that statement and he too is suddenly desperate for pants.

The brothers do manage to make it out, Shelly's house without getting caught. Luck is on their side for once.

They're going to have to be careful about this, Dick thinks. This is their secret, they can't let anyone else find out. But there's no way he's going keep denying himself. Not now that he's tasted the forbidden fruit, it's way too delicious for that.


	6. Chapter 6

The next few weeks seem to Dick to revolve around Beaver. It turns out that his until recently virginal little brother's sex drive rivals his own. Dick thanks Christ for that. It's hard enough as it is to keep his hands off his brother during school hours, it'd be doubly hard if Beaver wasn't always in the mood. Beaver's sexual desires are also as twisted as Dick's, which is how they come to be in the present situation.

It had been Dick's idea. He'd hoped that Beaver might be able to work out some of his unspoken issues, if he could eroticize the loss of control, make him realize that even when powerless, he is in control of his own desires. After all, one word from Beav and Dick would stop. Of course Dick's doing this for other reasons as well, like the fact that Beaver's been mouthing off to him lately and clearly needs punishment and oh yeah, this scenario is hot as hell.

Beaver looks thoroughly debauched as he kneels in front of his brother, naked save for a leather collar and the rope tying his hands behind his back. He looks up at Dick through his big lashes, his pupils are blown with desire and his eyes full of fire. Dick's getting scorched just looking back. He swears his dick his hard enough to pound nails and the mere sight of this little brother, bound and nude, awaiting his command is enough to have him horrifyingly close to coming. This is the best game ever.

"What do you want, slave?" Dick asks smugly, as he strokes his erection, careful to keep it just out of Beaver's reach. He's struggling a little not to laugh, but he remembers he has a role to play.

"Only you," Beaver pants. Dick is trailing a hand down his brother's chest, pausing to pinch a nipple. He laughs at the breathy gasp this produces. Dick circles behind Beaver and smacks his brother's firm ass hard.

"Only you, sir," Beaver yelps. "Please sir, I promise to be good. I'll do whatever you want," he pleads. Beaver is clearly desperate for some physical contact now. Dick decides to take pity on him, but only because Beaver looks so pretty, flushed and begging like that. No one could resist that.

"Open wide, baby boy." Dick moans as his brother complies and he shoves his cock between those perfect red lips.

Oh God, Beaver is just way too good at this. Dick's not going to last long at all. Not when, Beaver's head is bobbing up and down as he deep throats his brother. Beaver's the first person Dick's been with that can do that, suck his cock all the way down until their nose is resting against his stomach. And damn, but Beaver looks good as he does it. The way he swirls his tongue around the head as he pulls back is just too perfect.

Dick has to do something or this will all be over way too soon. He pulls out with a groan. Beaver's looking up at him expectantly, eyes bright with need and it takes Dick's breath away. He wants to bend Beaver over and fuck him, right now, but it's too soon in the game for that. Instead he slaps his cock lightly against his brother's cheeks, painting them with precum. He runs the tip along his brother's swollen lips.

"Promise to be good?"

Beaver just nods.

"That's a good boy. Open up." Dick's hands are stroking Beaver's dark hair as his cock is abruptly engulfed in warm wet heat. Beaver's mouth is working him hard and fast and oh so deep. It's wonder he even lasts two minutes more before clenching his hands in his brother's hair as he comes hard down Beaver's throat. Beaver's eyes are closed and he looks all too serene as he cleans the come off Dick's cock.

"That was worth every penny I paid Kendall to make sure she and dad were out of town this weekend," Dick laughs.

"Hey, come on, untie me," Beaver whines. "My wrists are killing me," he continues, as Dick complies.

"But it was so worth it. You loved it didn't you, slut?"

"Yeah," Beaver admits reluctantly. "In case you haven't noticed though, I still have a problem here," Beaver says gesturing to his weeping red cock.

"Not too worry little brother, little Dick's ready for round two."

Dick's grinning widely as he tackles his brother onto the bed. It's a bit of wrestling before Dick has the upper hand and his brother panting and pinned beneath him. With one hand Dick has Beaver's hands pinned above his head and with the other he's groping on the nightstand for the lube. "You really like having me powerless don't you?" Beaver pants.

"Damn straight. You look so pretty, when you beg," Dick says as he slicks himself up. With all the frantic sex they've been having this weekend, Beaver should be loose enough without prep.

"I'm not pretty. I'm not a fucking girl, Dick." Beaver sounds huffy and indignant.

"That's where you're wrong. You may not be a girl, but you are totally pretty, little bro. Even prettier when you're all helpless and horny," Dick says smugly.

"Fuck you!"

Dick slides into his brother in one, fluid motion and Beaver gasps. "Fuck who, Cassidy?" Dick asks with another hard thrust.

"Oh God. Fuck me."

Dick is all too happy to follow that request. After a while, he flips them over, so Beaver can get on top. If there's one thing he'll never tire of it's seeing his little brother ride him enthusiastically. Dick grips Beaver's hips so hard, he fears leaving bruises as he thrusts up. Beaver is writhing atop him, moving sinuously as a snake.

"Touch me," Beaver breathes.

Dick's hand feels hot as fire as it trails down his chest to fist Beaver's dick. He times in strokes with his thrusts and in minutes he is rewarded with Beaver's choked cry as his come splatters Dick's chest. The way Beaver's ass clenches around him as he comes is too much and Dick climaxes, shouting his brother's name.

Beaver slumps down against him, resting his head under Dick's chin. Dick's never been much for cuddling after sex, but Beaver is the exception. It feels so right Dick just wants to stay this way forever. And it occurs to Dick that unlike most of his lovers, he actually loves Beaver. It seems Beaver is exception to everything.


	7. Chapter 7

Beaver's being paranoid and totally unreasonable. They're wasting precious private time for a serious conversation, a serious conversation when they could be going at it like rabbits.

"Just listen to me, Dick. You have to get back to fucking around. People are starting to get suspicious."

"You're just paranoid, Beav. I don't want to fuck anyone else, I just want to fuck my little brother, like right now. Besides, what people?"

"How many times has Logan tried asking you who your secret girlfriend is this week?"

"So Logan's maybe noticed. So what? He's one person and he's like my best friend. If I really had a choice in this I'd just tell him and then he'd stop asking, problem solved."

Beaver's looking at him now like he has three heads and is a raving lunatic. "What? It's a fine plan. I like this plan. Besides it's my dick we're talking about here and I know what it likes and wants and it doesn't want to go back to fucking boring rich bitches. It just wants me to bone my brother, a lot."

That statement earns him an eye roll and cry of exasperation. Beaver's speaking very slowly, enunciating each syllable as if Dick's a child with a boat load of learning disabilities and a limited understanding of English. "People wouldn't understand, Dick. Not even Logan would understand this. And I do believe the agreement was that this was our secret."

"Beav!" Dick whines as pathetically as he can. Maybe if he pesters Beaver enough his brother will forget this terrible idea and they'll go back to having mind-blowing sex. Yeah right, and maybe tomorrow it'll rain Skittles.

"Dick, please. You want this conversation to be over yet?" Dick nods. "You want to forget about this and get back to kinky incestuous sex?" Another nod. "Then just give up and agree already."

"Fine, but I want you to know that I am giving in under protest." Dick pouts a little as he says it. His pout gets bigger as he remembers the deal he made earlier. It's Beaver's turn to tie him up. Damn it, can't a guy get a break.

Dick can't help but get hard though as his brother growls at him to get on the bed. When Beaver's eyes smolder like that and he says stuff in that commanding tone, Dick's pretty much helpless with lust. In no time Beaver's got Dick's hands bound tightly to his headboard.

Beaver's stepped back to admire his handiwork and Dick's stealthily checking his bonds. If he could just get free and tackle his brother, his aching cock could get some relief if not he knows Beaver will make him wait. Beaver totally gets off on torturing his older brother, in a purely sexual way of course. Nope, he's bound fast. He wonders what Beaver's going to do.

Beaver catches his eye and winks. Dick just stares and then he starts to drool, Beaver's stripping for him, very slowly. The eye contact never wavers as Beaver's hands reach down to undo the buttons on his shirt at what seems like a snail's pace. His hands are tracing the contours of his smooth hairless chest once the shirt is off, pausing to pinch his nipples into rosy hardness. Those mesmerizing hands are slipping down now, past the concave stomach to rest on the belt buckle. To Dick it's an eternity before the belt is off, the zipper notched down and the jeans shucked off.

Beaver's just standing there smirking in his boxers and Dick is going nuts. There's just one thin silk layer between him and the prize. "Take them off, Beav. I need to see all of you," Dick pants. Beaver's smirk gets wider as he shoves the flimsy material down his bony hips and slowly stalks toward the bed. He grabs a tie off the nightstand and everything goes black.

Dick sees only darkness as he is ravaged by a burning hot mouth and tongue. Beaver's licking and biting him everywhere. Teeth graze his nipple and he gasps. There's some throaty laughter and then the teeth are back, tormenting his nipples until they are red and swollen. Beaver's mouth continues its exploration for what seems like forever. It seems to Dick that Beaver has tasted every inch of his skin, except where he wants it most.

Then he can feel Beaver's body pressed firm against his for a moment and then nothing. Beaver's body's gone, his mouth is gone and there's some slamming of drawers. A sharp click, Dick can smell something burning and then pain. Hot fiery pain. Beaver's dripping candle wax in swirling patterns all over Dick's chest as he writhes and gasps. A drop of wax falls on a nipple and his cock is engulfed in a warm wet mouth. Dick can't help screaming and arching off the bed. Another drop of wax and he's bucking up, coming down Beaver's throat, still screaming.

After swallowing, Beaver removes the blindfold and starts to work on the knots binding Dick's hands to the headboard. Even this soon after coming, Dick's got a singular goal of tackling his brother and fucking him senseless.

Once both hands are free, Dick springs into action, pouncing Beaver. He rolls so that Beaver's sprawled beneath him, laughing. Beaver's laughter turns into a groan as Dick thrusts into him with nothing, but the saliva leftover from his blow job to slick the way. Beaver's legs are wrapped tightly about his waist and he's rocking back into Dick's thrusts.

Dick picks up the pace knowing that with Beaver's tight ass gripping him, there's no way he'll last that long. He rolls his hips angling his thrusts to make sure he keeps hitting the spot that makes Beaver quiver and shout with pleasure. A few more deep thrusts and Beaver's coming. Dick swears he sees sparks as he comes too, a few seconds later.

Pulling out carefully, Dick snuggles closer to his brother. He kisses Beaver's neck softly and whispers "Love you, Beav," before passing out. Leaving Beaver wide awake, sticky, sated and thoroughly confounded.


	8. Chapter 8

It was a full two weeks after Beaver's ultimatum, reluctantly Dick had been sleeping with his boring girlfriend, who he'd come to realize was also boring in bed or maybe it was just that Beaver was just more exciting, either way it hadn't been the best two weeks. Furthermore, Dick thought something was up with Beaver, the way he watched Dick with an intensity beyond just the usual lust. Dick was beginning to feel like he was Beav's science experiment or something.

"You'll figure out the answer sooner if you just ask me."

Beaver had been studying Dick silently from across the room for at least ten minutes. He'd once again been looking at Dick like a puzzle to be solved, which was curious because Dick was supposed to be the brainless bimbo. There shouldn't be anything to puzzle out. In any case, Beaver seemed startled that he'd been caught.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Beaver said with a kind of forced nonchalance.

"Oh don't even try to play it like that. I may not be a brainiac, but something is definitely up. For two weeks you've been looking at me like I'm a lab rat or something, just spit it out already."

Beaver was looking past Dick with a sort of determination, like if he had to meet his brother's eyes, he wouldn't be able to say what he wanted to. "It was something you said, the night when I blindfolded you. It was confusing and I don't know if you meant it in the way I thought you did or if you were messing with me or if you even remember you'd said it."

"What was it lil bro? I'm so not a mindreader."

"When we were done, right before you passed out, you snuggled up to me and kissed my neck."

"What is that some sort of crime now, private displays of affection?"

"I wasn't finished, could you not interrupt me for once? You said...you said you loved me. Damn it Dickie, that pretty much kept me up all night. Did you mean brotherly love or like love? I thought you were just having fun with me, messing with my body, not just my head, you know."

Beaver sounded so lost that Dick had no choice, but to walk across the room and wrap his little brother tightly in his arms. He kissed the smaller boy gently on the lips and pulled back looking into Beaver's eyes so he knew that this was serious and real and shit. "Of course I love you, Beav. I brother love you and I love you. How can you think any differently. I wouldn't risk everything like this for a regular fuck. Do you even know how hard it is for me to be with Madison now? Hold on, I want to show you something."

Dick was digging around in his bag for a while before he pulled out his cellphone. A few button punches later and he was showing Beaver the screen. It was a picture of Beaver, but it was in no way a family snapshot. It was from two weeks ago, Beaver was all sweaty and desperate and gloriously naked with his arms tied securely behind his back. "Don't worry little brother, it's password protected and all. But see this picture is the only way I can get it up for Madison. I have to pretend she's you, which takes a damn good imagination, let me tell you."

Beaver looked understandably skeptical given Dick's playboy Casanova-like reputation. "You've totally ruined me for anyone else Cassidy. I was blissfully ignorant and heterosexual before you and now that we've had sex a bunch of times, I'm totally Cassidy-sexual. Not even just Cassidy-sexual, but specifically one hundred percent Cassidy Casablancas-sexual." Beaver rolled his eyes, but couldn't help laughing a little. He'd taken his worldly older brother's libido hostage and Beaver whipped him.

"Laugh it up while you can Beav, you won't be laughing in a minute." Dick's gaze had taken on a predatory quality, like Beaver was a delicious antelope to his hungry lion. Beaver was backing away still laughing and seemingly unaware that he was merely backing himself closer to the bed.

It was therefore all to easy for the hungry lion to pounce and topple him onto the bed and devour him. Between mouth and hands it seemed to Beaver like Dick was everywhere all at once and he was helpless under the assault. Lips combined with tongue and teeth were tracing a path down his neck and roving hands were under his shirt pinching his nipples. Beaver was breathless and panting when his brother drew back. "I don't know how I could have ever thought you were heterosexual. You were designed to drive men to madness, Cass, myself included."

Beaver smugly replied, "If you'd stop long enough for us to get undressed I could help you with that madness." He had the audacity to accompany the remark with a smirk and batted eyelashes.

Dick had a smartass comeback ready, but he kind of lost it as soon as Beaver pulled off his shirt to expose his pale torso decorated in vivid red hickeys. The sight of his own handiwork only served to make Dick hard as hell and determined to lose his own clothes as fast as possible because there were other places he was dying to mark.

After the clothes were shed, there were few words just actions that spoke volumes punctuated with moans. Despite the tenderness of Dick's earlier words his actions were rougher, harsher as if to prove their veracity. Beaver loved every minute of it.


	9. Chapter 9

Despite all the crazy shit going on around the Casablancas brothers in Neptune, (finding Lily's real killer, Logan vs. the PCHers, etc.) Dick always looked back on the rest of the year and that summer as one of the best times of his life. Things had never been better between him and Beaver, especially because their father and Kendall were out of the house at least 98 percent of the time. There was a lot of "private time." It was a wonder what three simple words could do for a relationship.

It wasn't until the end of the school year though, that Dick managed to convince Beaver to relax his stringent privacy laws enough so that they could fool around at school, albeit in a supply closet that for some unexplained reason locked from the inside, but still it was progress. Dick even on occasion was able to convince his nerdy brother to skip a class or two for an illicit tryst.

As far as Dick was concerned there was no better reason for missing Math class than pounding away at your little brother's ass in a locked janitorial closet. One of the reasons Dick found their relationship so thrilling was its forbidden nature, the fact that they were so closely related, this sense of taboo only became more heightened when they were going at it in a place where they might get caught.

Said closet was fortunately in the school basement which meant that they didn't have to go at it in total silence. It was a blessing that he didn't have to worry about carrying a gag around at all times, because Beaver was never able to keep quiet. Besides Dick loved making his little brother moan for him.

Beaver was currently partially clothed and covered in sweat, whitened knuckles gripping the shelf of cleaning supplies as he bent over fucking himself on his older brothers fingers with fervor. Dick was painfully hard and mesmerized by the sight of his fingers disappearing into Beaver's bare ass. Even after so many months banging like bunnies at every possible opportunity, Beaver was as tight as ever.

The pressure of his fly pressing down on his raging hard on became too much for Dick and he awkwardly worked at freeing himself one handed. It took a while before he managed it. Beaver whimpered when he withdrew his hand to relocate the lube. Dick also had a hard time slicking himself up and at the same time trying to touch himself as little as possible so as not to trigger a premature explosion.

Dick's hands were digging into the smaller boy's hips hard enough to bruise as he slowly slid in. Beaver was gripping the shelf even tighter letting out whispered curses every other breath. It took all of his willpower to allow Beaver some time to adjust. Every instinct in Dick's body was telling him to move, but he held out until Beaver gasped out a breathy, "More!" Dick wasted no time giving it to him. He fucked Beaver hard enough that the whole supply closet was shaking as if there was an earthquake.

"Oh god yes, that's right big brother, fuck me harder," Beaver cried.

Dick had no choice but to comply, he loved when Beaver reminded him that they were brothers during sex. It never failed to get him harder. A few things were dangerously close to falling off the shelves now, luckily it was only a minute or so before they both came with each others names on their lips. Exhausted, they both slowly slipped to the floor still entwined. It was a while before they could move and speak coherently again, they were both late for their next class.

Things only seemed to get better once school was out and the brothers had oceans of free time and little to no supervision. Dick should have known that things between couldn't stay this great indefinitely, change was coming for them and it would not be good. After all some secrets fester just won't stay buried no matter what you do or how much you love your brother.


	10. Chapter 10

Looking back, Dick can see that the problems all start about two weeks before the bus crash. Suddenly Beaver is acting all paranoid and secretive and shit. More often than not his little brother is distracted and distant even when they're as close as physically possible, it's like Beaver's not there. It hurts though that Beaver can't and won't trust him with whatever this is. He doesn't seem to understand that Dick would love him no matter what. It's like he can't see or doesn't want to see how much he means to his older brother.

Then a month or two later everything goes to hell. Beaver seems to decide that Dick's girlfriends aren't cover enough for the both of them or something, because he starts dating this older nerd girl. Dick can't believe, won't believe that Beaver has any kind of feelings for this girl, this interloper. Nonetheless he's choking on bile, feeling jealousy combined with white-hot rage whenever he even thinks of Beaver with Her.

How is it that this girl, who's supposed to be so smart can't see through Beaver's lies? Beaver doesn't want her, it's just not possible.

Dick almost can't bring himself to care that if this chick found out about him and Beaver that it would expose their dirty secret to everyone. He doesn't care that it's reckless, he has to mark Beaver, ensure that there's no question of who his brother belongs to. Dick makes sure Beaver's so completely covered in hickeys that it's utterly embarrassing to get changed for gym never mind get naked for a girlfriend. He can tell that it annoys Beaver though he never tells Dick to stop, never tells him he's being childish.

Sometimes despite the sex, there's so much animosity between the brothers that Dick feels like he's in his own game of Spy versus Spy. Like the whole Winter Carnival fiasco, that was prime example of Dick versus Beaver. It's not like Dick had really been planning to do much with that tranny hooker, he pretty much only went with her to make his brother jealous. Man did that ever backfire. And he was hurt by it all, that his little brother would team up with Ghost World to piss him off. Dick didn't let it slide though, he made sure he got Beaver back.

Dick was clever enough to let a week go by without retaliating so as to catch Beaver off guard and ensure he had no idea that payback was coming. As far as Beaver knew that Friday night they were just two brothers getting wasted together and probably getting off together later. Beaver was completely oblivious to the fact that Dick tipped half of his drinks into the potted plant beside the couch. He even challenged Beav to a drinking contest to ensure that his lightweight little brother was utterly shitfaced.

"Your hair is so soft and shiny. It feels so blond," Beaver slurred as he clumsily played with Dick's surfer fringe.

That was when Dick knew his brother was ready for his awesome plan for vengeance. "You love me right, Beav?"

"'Course I do, Dickie. You're the bestest big brother ever."

"You'd do anything for me right?"

"Yup."

"Well I'm going to hold you to that."

"Kay."

"I've got a surprise for you, Cass. I think you're gonna like it."

"What is it? I love surprises," Beaver giggled his eyes shiny with excitement.

"Well it's not here. We have to go get it," Dick said grabbing his keys and manhandling his brother in the general direction of the door. It was difficult to maneuver Beaver into the vehicle, but Dick eventually managed.

The car trip was quite short, though Beaver seemed incredulous that Dick was still able to drive. In his intoxicated state Beaver was also not in least bit perturbed that they had pulled up in front of a tattoo parlor.

The next morning Dick enjoyed Beaver's comic look of disorientation when he woke up. When Beaver left bed for the bathroom, Dick was pretty much just counting down the seconds until the horrified shriek. It was impossible to hide his impish grin as his brother stomped back into the room.

"What happened last night? What is this?" Beaver shouted pointing at sizable bandage on his right buttcheek.

"Well judging by your scream from the bathroom, you figured out that's a tattoo, bro," Dick said looking calm and relaxed, stretched out lazily on the bed.

"Do you know what it says? Do you? I bet you do, I bet it was your bright idea." Dick was starting to get a little worried, Beaver's face was getting really red now like he was about to explode at any second.

"Don't a pussy, let me see." Dick knew what was there, but he was eager to see it all the same.

Without another word Beaver ripped off the bandage and turned an even more vibrant shade of red. The tattoo was a red heart pierced with an arrow and emblazoned with a single word, Dick. Even with Beaver glaring razor sharp daggers at him, Dick couldn't help but grin wider and try to stealthily cover his now throbbing erection with a pillow.

"Do you know what people are going to think when they see this?"

"That you love me. Besides you shouldn't go around flashing your ass to everyone, just me," Dick grinned.

Beaver dove for the bed and grabbed the pillow from Dick's lap to beat him in the head with. Dick was having a difficult time protecting himself from the feathery assault he was laughing to hard. It was so incredibly worth it though, now there could be no mistaking who Beaver belonged to.


	11. Chapter 11

Dick doesn't remember most of the week that his brother died. There's a gaping hole there that protects him, blocks it out, he's grateful for that. It's a blessing that he can only dimly recall the vaguest impression of the twisted, bloody, broken body that used to be his little brother, his lover.

He does vividly remember the last time they had sex. They'd been fighting, arguing about something, it was a rough, angry coupling. Dick wishes it was different, tender, gentle, something to cherish, but it wasn't. Things were too far gone at that point, there was too much tension building up to that terrible ending, that Dick really didn't see coming. He knew something was happening, he just didn't know it'd be that bad.

Why couldn't Beaver have trusted him? If he'd known, he might have been able to stop it, things could have turned out differently and that's what haunts Dick every night since Beaver's death.

Logan told Dick later, how he'd refused to be parted from his brother, how the coroner had to wrench Beaver's hand from his grasp. Logan said he'd flat out refused to talk for three days afterward, didn't eat either, just moped around Beaver's room in silence.

Dick does remember the funeral, it's the first thing he remembers after Beaver's "accident." It didn't rain like it always does at funerals in movies. He remembers thinking that it should have rained, it was just too twisted that he was burying his brother on a sunny day. There wasn't a big turnout, apparently few people mourn murderers. Even his own father didn't show up. It was pretty much just Dick, Logan (who was really only there for moral support), Mac and the priest. Dick gave the only eulogy which was pretty much just bullshit, Beav would have hated it. He couldn't really say what he had wanted to say.

Dick can't really bring himself to feel too bad for the people Beaver killed, the way he sees it Beaver's demise pretty much evened it out. He just can't think of Beaver as a killer, because that's not who he remembers.

Sometimes he wonders how their relationship factored into it all. Was it just one more fucked up thing that pushed his brother over the edge? Dick can't think like that for long though, if he did he'd go crazy. Besides it was one of the happier times of his life and he refuses to regret it.

After the funeral, Dick heads straight to the nearest bar, barely pausing to rip off his stupid tie. When he surfaces two days later, he has the worst hangover and a tattoo. He almost laughs at the irony of it. It's like Beaver's getting his revenge from beyond the grave. He wonders idly what the coroner made of Beaver's tattoo.

Dick's tattoo is very simple, just the word Cassidy in a classy font right over his heart. Girls ask about that tattoo, but he doesn't say anything, it's none of their business and it's not something that he could ever really put into words. He keeps a copy of the naked picture of Beaver in his wallet as well as his brother's last yearbook photo.

He pretends to bounce back to his carefree, sunny surfer self, but most of the time he's just faking it. Dick's just biding his time really and when his time comes he knows there will be someone waiting for him. Sometimes it's all he thinks about, big sad eyes and a hopeful smile, delicate white arms welcoming him back, a voice saying, "Good to see you, bro." It's like they say, call no man happy until he is dead. Yeah, Dick will be happy when he's dead, for now though he's just killing time.


End file.
